Reliable Joe
by GomamonPurewater
Summary: It's a Mimoe, if I get 25 or more good reviews I'll continue. Read and Review


This is a fic I made a while ago, and don't know if I should continue it or not, it's a Mimoe, and if I get 25 or more good reviews, I'll continue it, and yes, I know 25 is a lot, but I'm not going to write something no one wants to read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, I wouldn't make fanfics, I would make episodes of Digimon.  
  
  
I stared lovingly at her from a distance while she talked to a friend. It has been a month since we defeated the ultimate evil in the Digiworld, Apocalymon. I was so interested in staring at that beautiful girl, I didn't even notice my digimon friend waddle up and sit next to me. "What're you staring at Joe?" Gomamon asked, which startled me, and made me jump.  
  
"Gomamon! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled, slightly blushing.  
  
Gomamon stared at me for a second and grinned, "Oh...I get it, Joe has a crush on someone"  
  
I felt blood rush to my cheeks, and they were probably bright red now, "I do not!" I shouted, and turned away from the small seal digimon.  
  
"Fine, turn away from me, I'm hungry anyways, and am going to get something to eat," He said as he waddled back to the group. I sighed, and looked up. My eyes glanced at the beautiful sunset in the evening sky. The sky was a very calm yellowish orange color, and the sunlight reflected off the ocean water that was just a few feet below where I sat. I just smiled while thinking about the girl of my dreams.  
  
"Joe! Dinner's ready! Come eat!" A voice called from back where the others were.  
  
Not wanting to move from this spot, I replied, "I'll be there in a few minutes! Just go ahead and start eating without me!"  
  
I continued to stare at the sunset, until a female voice spoke from behind me, "Isn't it pretty?" she asked. The girl sat next to me and took her hat off, placing it next to her. Her long brown hair flowed down and reached her pink dress. She smiled at me, and looked back at the sunset.  
  
"Why aren't you eating with the others?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to wait for you Joe," Mimi answered.  
  
"Oh, well, sorry to keep you waiting, we should go eat now" I said while standing up. I reached a hand out to help her up, and she smiled at me, pulling on my hand to help her stand.  
  
After all of us finished eating, it was dark, and the campfire was blazing. I helped Sora and Izzy clean up, while the relaxed. When we finished, the digimon were all talking with eachother, Matt and Tai were arguing, and TK and Kari were sitting on a small log next to the campfire talking. 'Where's Mimi?' I thought, as I scanned the area. I looked around and couldn't find her.  
  
"Hey Sora?" I asked, "Do you know where Mimi went off to?"  
  
Sora looked around, "Well, if she hasn't come back yet, then she's probably still at the beach."  
  
"Thanks," I said as I walked off to the beach, to find Mimi.  
When I got there, Mimi was nowhere to be seen. I looked for   
a few minutes, and couldn't find her, and eventually started yelling, "Mimi?! Where are you?!" I stopped moving, and breathing, trying to pick up some sounds. I could hear a faint noise over the sound of the waves washing over the beach. I wandered in the direction of the sound, and found Mimi, sitting on a rock with tears filled in her eyes. "Mimi! Are you alright?" I asked. I guess she didn't hear me walk up to her, since she jumped when I said her name.  
  
"Oh, Joe," she sniffed, "It's you..."  
  
"Is something bothering you Mimi?" I questioned.  
  
"Well...yes, actually something is bothering me...but I can't tell you," She replied.  
  
"Oh, come on Mimi, you can tell me, it'll make you feel better if you tell someone" I told her.  
  
She wiped a few tears from her eyes, and in between sobs, she spoke, "Oh...okay, well, there's someone in the group that, I think, I kinda, y'know, love, but I'm not sure if they love me back or not,"  
  
My heart sunk when I heard this, 'Oh great' I thought, 'She's in love with someone else, and that someone probably wont be me...what would she see in me anyways? Well, I better at least try make her feel better, even if that someone isn't me' "So who is it, or is that what you cant tell me?" I asked.  
  
Mimi looked at me for a moment, and started to walk off, "I can't say Joe"  
  
"Mimi! Come back!" I shouted, but that just made her speed up into a run. I sighed, and started to walk back to camp. I took a long way back, and tried to enjoy the forest I was walking through. I eventually found my way to camp, and found everyone but Kari was asleep, even the digimon.  
  
"Where's Mimi?" She whispered to me when I came close.  
  
"You mean she's not here?" I asked in a quiet voice. Kari just shook her head, "Did she come back at all?" Again, she shook her head. "It's my fault that she ran off, I'll go find her." I said as I ran off into the forest.  
  
I searched for hours, and couldn't find Mimi. 'I'm not going to give up' I thought to myself, 'It's my fault that she ran off, so it's my duty to find her' I continued walking until I found myself in a small clearing. I saw a figure sitting on a small rock facing away from me just a few feet away. It was a girl, and she must've been talking to herself. "I just can't tell him...I would die if he said he didn't return the feelings I had for him...I just can't tell Joe that I...I...love him"  
  
I gasped, and felt my cheeks burn as I blushed. I walked toward the figure, and reached my hand out and put it on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and almost screamed when she saw me standing there. I smiled at her, but she just slapped me across the face, "Ouch, what was that for?" I asked, while rubbing my sore cheek.  
  
"Don't spy on me Joe Kido!!" She screamed.  
  
"I wasn't spying on you Mimi...I was looking for you, since you never came back to camp."  
  
"Then...you heard what I said?" She asked. My only response was a small grin, and a nod.  
  
"And...I love you too Mimi Tachikawa"  
  
"Really?" She asked. I just nodded, and she rushed toward me and gave me a big hug, which I returned. Our embrace soon led to a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, but it really only was a few seconds.  
  
"Were you worried about me?" Mimi asked.  
  
I nodded, "Very! I didn't stop a second once I left camp to try and find you! I thought an evil digimon might've captured you!"  
  
Mimi giggled, and lied down on the grass, and removed her large, pink hat. "Lie down with me Joe, we can look at the stars." I quickly lied down next to Mimi, an gazed into her beautiful eyes. "Uh...Joe, I said look at the stars...not me"  
  
"I know," I said, "But I find you much prettier then the stars, and I would rather gaze into your eyes then at the stars."  
  
"It's late," Mimi whispered, "I think we better get some sleep Joe...we have a lot to do tomorrow..." I nodded, and she put her head on my shoulder, and curled up and fell asleep. I gazed at the stars for about another hour, thinking about Mimi, and how they would tell the others if they did at all. Mimi was now fast asleep, breathing lightly. I brushed some of Mimi's hair away from her face, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.  



End file.
